In Sickness in and Health
by Happy-Hobbit-Girl86
Summary: One spring day while Aragorn and Legolas go out hunting, Aragorn becomes ill. (No Slash)


Legolas looked at Aragorn with a slight frown on his face. Aragorn looked pale and worn out and so Legolas was worried about his health. However, Aragorn had told Legolas, when he had asked, that he was fine. Legolas, however, did not believe the young rangers words, because for the three days they had been hunting he had noticed that Aragon had been slower then usual. On top of that, a few times, Legolas had heard him cough, a deep, throaty cough. It worried him greatly, though Legolas did not let Aragorn know that it did or that he worried about him. Legolas was sure Aragorn would have teased him for being a worrywart.

On their fourth night of hunting, while they were camped, Legolas stayed awake deep in thought. He leaned against the old oak tree that was behind him and watched the fire. Its flames licked the cloudless, star filled sky hungrily. He wondered why there was a fire going, because it was a warm and windless spring night

_Was Aragorn running a fever, _Legolas thought, _did he have the chills?_

He did not question why they had the fire and let Aragorn rest in peace.

_He needs the rest_, Legolas told himself. He heard him cough that same throaty cough he had heard from Aragorn a few times before and quietly Legolas stood and made his way to Aragorns side. Gently, he placed a wrist on Aragorns forehead, however he drew it back quickly. Heat usually had no affect on Legolas like that, nor did the cold, but this time it did and for a moment, it confused him.

His brow creased with worry and Legolas quickly grabbed his flask of water and a clean handkerchief. Legolas drenched the cloth and then he squeezed the excess water out. Carefully, he folded the wet cloth and placed it on Aragorns fevered brow.

Through the night, Aragorns fever worsened. Legolas had to keep changing the wet cloth constantly; all most as soon as it placed was placed on his brow. Right before dawn, He checked both of our packs. We had enough food to last us barely three days and there were no herbs for healing. Legolas stood and looked uneasily at the sleeping form of Aragorn. "I will be back shortly, Mellon Nin." He whispered, heading off to find a riverbank where the herb he needed grew.

For hours, Legolas trekked through the forest, trying to find what he needed. His dread for Aragorns health deepened as he went. Aragorn was so ill that Legolas feared he would pass on before he could return with the herbs he needed.

_Why had I not realized he was lying about his health, _Legolas thought sadly. He stopped for a moment and scanned the land. His elven eyes searched far into the darkness of the forest and his ears perked as he listened. Legolas sighed with relief and smiled to himself when he spotted and heard the sound of gushing waters of a river that was only about a half a mile a way.

His smile quickly faded though as he heard another sound. It was the sound of a horde of orcs marching to the low rumble of drums

Legolas quickened his pace towards the bank and the enemy. Legolas knew Aragorn would not be pleased with him doing this and that he would probably even have called me foolish, however he knew had to get the herb or my friend might not see the next day.

Sooner then he anticipated, Legolas saw the bank and instantly he spotted the light blue herb he had been searching for. Legolas bent down and took out his dagger. Slowly he cut the small and adolescent branches of the herb and stowed them carefully in the pouch on his belt. Even though his head had been bent as he did his work, Legolas' ears were perked, listening to all sounds. His head suddenly jolted up and he quickly stood. Legolas swiftly pulled out his bow and loaded it with an arrow. He drew the bows' string taught and then let it go. The arrow flew through the air and hit the target. The orc howled in pain as it died and hit the ground with a _thud._

A moment later the horde of orcs barreled through the clearing. Legolas pulled another arrow out of his quiver and put it in his bow. He shot the arrow and loaded his bow again. He never missed the target he aimed at. As Legolas grabbed the last arrow from his quiver, something made the orcs stop. He looked around, however he could not see anything to make the orcs stop so suddenly. One of the orcs, the leader of the horde Legolas presumed, made a gesture and the orcs ran the way he had pointed. Legolas stood there, my blond locks whipping in front of my face, watching the orcs slowly shrink into the horizon, becoming small dark objects as they traveled at a quick pace. When he was sure, the orcs were not coming back, Legolas quickly hurried back to where Aragon and he were camped.

Legolas' arm and leg stung from the wounds I had received from the orc battle, however they were minor, and he would work on them later when he had time. Legolas had pressing matters of more importance to take care of.

He went quickly over to Aragorns side and let out a small breath when he saw that his friend was still alive. "I am back Mellon Nin." Legolas whispered ever so softly.

Legolas carefully took the herbs out of his pack and then got two stones. Legolas then began to carefully pound the herbs into a paste. He added a small amount of water to the paste and then carefully patted it into a slab. He put the stone it was on by the fire and let it cook, which would take about a half hour, so Legolas decided to check his wounds. The two wounds he received were not deep and had in fact all ready started to clot over. Legolas got another handkerchief, dipped it into water, and washed the wounds out. After he was sure they were clean, Legolas carefully wrapped his leg up with some extra cloth. After he had finished that chore, he cleaned his sword and by the time he had finished cleaning it, the pate was cooked.

He took the rock and paste off the fire and he let it cool. When the paste had cooled, he went over to Aragorns side. "Koiva Mellon Nin." he said to him softly, placing his head in gently his lap.

Aragorn slowly aroused at the sound of Legolas' voice. He gazed unfocusedly up at Legolas, fear in his deep brown eyes. Legolas gulped, fear was something he had never seen in those eyes. Fear of what Legolas did not know. Was it of death or something else? He made a note in his mind to ask him when he was better what he feared.

"Mankoi?" he whispered in a slurred voice

"Lle maure an mat sina." Legolas replied softly

On any other day Aragorn would have protested or at least ask why, but today he just wearily nodded. That worried Legolas greatly. _Was he more ill then he shows_, he wondered as Legolas helped him to eat a small amount of the cooked paste.

As Aragorn slowly chewed the paste, he tried to spit it out. "No, Mellon Nin. You must eat it. I know it tastes horrible and has the texture of saw dust, however it will bring your fever down and heal you." Legolas whispered. The tone in my voice was a pleading one, which he hoped Aragorn heard.

He closed his eyes and slowly swallowed the bite of cooked paste, a slight grimace on his lips. "We are done Mellon Nin. Now quel kaima." Legolas said to him as he drifted off into a fitful slumber. Legolas looked upon the young rangers flushed features and wonder what had made him ill. _I have never known him to get ill before. What must have happened? Aragorn has never been ill as far as I can recall, _Legolas thought as he bit the side of his mouth.

In the middle of the night Legolas woke suddenly from his light sleep. He looked madly around and saw that Aragorn was awake and coughing horribly. Legolas quickly went to his side, got him the pouch of water, and held it to his lips. Aragorn drank the water slowly and then soon fell back asleep. Legolas leaned himself against a tree and stared at the stars.

Legolas had not meant to fall asleep and did not even know he had until, he felt someone shake him. Aragorn crouched beside him, looking tired and a little thin, but otherwise perfectly fine.

"We must get going, Mellon Nin." He said to Legolas, who nodded.

Legolas stood up, stretched a little, and quickly packed his possessions. He shouldered his pack, cleaned the camp up, and looked around him. "It looks to be a fine day today." He whispered

Aragorn nodded as he finished packing his own possessions. "Aye." He agreed briskly.

"Shall we get on?" Legolas asked

"Aye." He repeated and soon the two travelers were on their way.

When they stopped to eat Legolas examined Aragorn from afar. "How are you, Estel?" Legolas asked, taking a bite of lembolas.

"I am well, thank-you." He replied helping himself to a piece of lembolas as well.

"You had me worried. Your fever was high." Legolas admitted to Aragorn, looking at him slightly fearfully.

Aragorn smiled at Legolas. "I am fine, Legolas. No need to worry any longer." He assured him, "Come, let us go hunt. If we do not get back soon, Lord Elrond will send out a search team to look for us."

Legolas nodded. "Uma, Mellon Nin." He agreed as the started on their way.

By mid afternoon, they still had not found any pray. They sat down by a small stream, unsheathing their bags. Aragorn took out two pieces of Lembolas and handed one of the pieces to Legolas. Aragorn started to take a bite of the lembolas when he heard a noise. Slowly he stood and quietly went into the woods. Legolas stood as well, with a frown on his face. "Mellon Nin what are you doing?" he asked quietly

Aragorn placed a finger to his lips and nodded slightly. There in the woods was a boar, eating some foliage. Legolas drew his bow quickly, loaded it, and shot the boar. The creature howling in pain, staggered around. Legolas shot it again, this time the boar fell, dead.

Aragorn took the boar up, gutted it, and cleared the creature. A few hours later, when the boar was cleaned and tied up, they started on their way home, pleased with the kill they had set out for. "Aragorn, when I gave you the paste, I saw something in your eyes, fear actually. What did you fear? I had never seen it in your eyes before. I thought you had no fears." Legolas asked as the sun began to set.

Aragorn sighed and looked at Legolas. "If I do not tell you, you will continue to pry, no?" he asked

"Yes." Legolas agreed with a nod.

"I feared dieing. I knew it was not my time then, however, I was dieing just then and it frightened me." He replied and walked on without another word, a cue to Legolas not to pry any more.

Legolas nodded and followed Aragorn in silence.

"Shall we stop or continue on our way?" Aragorn asked softly

"I think we should go on. We have been gone much to long." Legolas said and Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"Let us go then." He said, moving at a quicker pace. "What do you fear?" Aragorn asked suddenly

" I fear loosing my friends." Legolas replied and said no more.

Aragorn smiled, nodded, and looked at Legolas and then around him. Rivendell stood in all its beauty. They were home.

Fin 


End file.
